femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Rose (The Closer)
Julia Rose (K Callan) is the main villainess from "Mom Duty," episode 2.02 of The Closer (airdate June 19, 2006). She is the mother of Dr. David Rose, whose wife, Bela, was found dead in the episode. Bela Rose was part of the 12-person jury on the trial of Aram Asourian, a notorious Armenian mob boss, and due to the threats made towards the jurors by Aram, it was believed that he or his son, Vahan, was behind the murder. Though Vahan was captured after being shot, he confessed to making an attempt to kill Juror #4. Bela was Juror #9, eliminating him as a suspect. Bela's death was caused by an overdose of digoxin, a heart medication, and the episode's progression revealed that her murder had nothing to do with the trial, with the conclusion coming after Brenda Johnson spoke to anothe juror who befriended Bela. It was revealed that Bela engaged in an argument while phoning home, leading to both David and Julia being interrogated by Brenda. Brenda spoke with Julia after talking with David, with Julia speaking fondly of Bela and praising her for finding her a studio room in a retirement center known as Lakeview Terrace. However, Brenda revealed that Julia's praise was a front for her true feelings, as Bela's argument was with Julia, as she didn't want to be put in a home. It led to the revelation that Julia was Bela's killer, as Julia had felt unappreciated by Bela and (to a small extent) David regarding the time she put into taking care of the couple and their kids (Julia's grandchildren). She had known about Bela being on the jury and she used the threats towards the jury as part of her plan to kill her daughter-in-law. The villainess grounded up the digoxin and inserted the drug into 16 of Bela's vitamins, which resulted in Bela's death once she took the medication. After everything was revealed, the evil Julia accused David of caring more about Bela's condition than his own mother, and also lashed out at her deceased daughter-in-law. She claimed that Bela overworked her so she could shop and focus on her work as a teacher, while revealing that the "studio room" was much less desirable than originally described, stating that she didn't deserve to live the rest of her days in a retirement home. Following her confession, Julia was arrested (off-screen). Quotes *"Bela didn't have a heart. She used me up is what she did. She exhausted me. She worked me like a dog so she could shop and have dinner and work, and if she could have, she'd have dropped me off at the vet's and had them put me to sleep. The smell at Lakeview Terrace--the smell! I didn't deserve to die in that smell. What can you possibly do to me that would be worse than that? I didn't deserve to die in that smell, after all I did for them." (Julia Rose revealing her bitterness towards her daughter-in-law, Bela, while also revealing her reasons for killing Bela) Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested